familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bowen Hills, Queensland
| pop_footnotes = | area = 1.7 | stategov = Brisbane Central | fedgov = Brisbane | near-nw = Windsor | near-n = Albion | near-ne = Albion | near-w = Herston | near-e = Newstead | near-sw = Spring Hill | near-s = Fortitude Valley | near-se = New Farm }} Bowen Hills is an inner suburb of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, located three km northeast of the Brisbane CBD. It was named after a Governor of Queensland, Sir George Ferguson Bowen. At the 2011 Australian Census the suburb recorded a population of 1,744. History Bowen Hills was occupied by the indigenous Turrbal people, who named it Barrambin and it was a main campsite for the region. The area where the Exhibition and hospital stand was named Walan (Woolan), meaning Bream (fish). Early European settlement named the area York's Hollow "...which was all wild bush, and was a great fighting ground for the blacks". Barrambin was an important location for "kippa-ring" or initiation ceremony. Tribes from the coast would travel here to have their "kippa's" (young men) initiated. In the mid-twentieth century Bowen Hills was well known as the location of the Cloudland dance hall. Cloudland's domed structure on top of a hill was a prominent landmark on Brisbane's northside. Cloudland was controversially demolished in 1982 to make way for an apartment development. In 1886, William Perry, a local businessman built Miegunyah House. The gracious Victorian era home remains intact today as a museum hosting historical talks and themed exhibitions. In the 2010s a number of new residential apartment complexes were constructed in the area, with a range of retail outlets catering to the growing population. Heritage listings Bowen Hills has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * O'Connell Terrace: Bowen Park * 23 Boyd Street: Cintra House * 29 Cintra Road: Our Lady of Victories Catholic Church * 35 Jordan Terrace: Miegunyah * 480 Gregory Terrace: Old Museum Building * 574 Gregory Terrace: Brisbane Exhibition Ground Recreational facilities match at Perry Park, Bowen Hills in the 1930s]] The Twelfth Night Theatre, with live theatre, is in Bowen Hills. Many well-known actors have appeared in plays at the Twelfth Night Theatre, including Derek Fowlds, John Inman, Jon English and Drew Forsythe. The Old Museum, in Gregory Terrace, Bowen Hills, was the former location of the Queensland Museum until the museum's move to the Queensland Cultural Centre during the 1980s. The building is now home to the Queensland Youth Orchestras and provides rehearsal and performance space for many other community music and arts groups. A major feature on the Brisbane calendar of events, the Royal Queensland Show (the Ekka), is held each year at the Brisbane Exhibition Grounds at Bowen Hills. Bowen Park is a small public pleasure garden with a long history dating back to 1863. Perry Park Stadium is a sports ground, mostly used for soccer. Transport By Train, Bowen Hills Station is also one of Queensland's busiest railway stations with all Citytrain services on all lines, including express trains, stopping there; many services in peak periods terminate at Bowen Hills. Bowen Hills is home to a large Queensland Rail maintenance and stabling depot. By Road, The TransApex infrastructure plans for Brisbane has several interconnections in Bowen Hills. The Clem Jones Tunnel (Clem7), Airport Link Tunnel and Inner City Bypass all have an entry/exit point in Bowen Hills and connect with each other at a spaghetti intersection. Economy head office in Bowen Hills]] Virgin Australia Holdings; including Virgin Australia; and associated airlines Virgin Australia International Airlines (formerly V Australia) and Virgin Samoa (formerly Polynesian Blue); have their head office in Virgin Village in Bowen Hills. As of 2008 1,000 employees work at Virgin Village, which opened on 17 October 2008."Virgin Blue seeks shelter in Brisbane." The Australian. 17 October 2008. Retrieved 8 February 2010. In addition Sunstate Airlines, which operates under the QantasLink banner, has its head office in Bowen Hills."Directory: World Airlines." Flight International. 30 March-5 April 2004. 76. The headquarters of Brisbane's two newspapers, The Courier-Mail and The Sunday Mail, are located on Campbell Street, Bowen Hills. Also, the national headquarters of the Virgin Australia Holdings group of companies are located on Edmondstone Road. There are a growing number of retail outlets trading from and primarily catering to residents in the developing urban renewal area. Notable Residents Lisa and Jessica Origliasso, from The Veronicas, live in Bowen Hills. References External links * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Bowen Hills and Mayne * Bowen Hills - Information about the suburb of Bowen Hills Category:Suburbs of Brisbane